ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Serket
I don't think it's accurate to say that specific ws "can be spammed"; as I understand it, all mobs spam ws below 20-25% HP because they start using them at 100% TP instead of 300% (they gain TP much faster than we do). There are a few NMs that really do use ws one after another at low life without regard to TP, but I don't think Serket is one of them. Ultima and Omega from One to be Feared are the only ones that come to mind at the moment. --Valyana 14:52, 10 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- So: Serket does not prefer one attack over another each time it hits 100 TP? Does it use them all in its "standard" preference, but at a higher rate? You're not exactly making this clear to me. Also: Serket is a spellcasting mob? This is Bindga as in the spell? If so, is that the only spell it uses? It doesn't exactly make sense for SE to give it one spell; Even spellcasting NMs like Maltha have at least two spells to work with. Please clear this up for me. --Maledict 16:03, 10 Jan 2006 (PST) --Yes, Bindga is a spell. Serket can be silenced with a RDM with around 320 enfeebling skill. This prevents him from casting Bindga for a mild duration. ---- Yes; as far as I know, it uses all its normal TP attacks, just at a higher rate. Yes, it casts Bindga as a spell, separate from its TP attacks. It may have other spells too, but that's the only one I saw it use today. "Earth Pounder" is two words, "Earthbreaker" is one for some reason. There is no scorpion attack "Poison Breath" as far as I know; just Numbing Breath and Cold Breath. --Valyana 18:27, 10 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- Yes; as far as I know, it uses all its normal TP attacks, just at a higher rate. Okay. Thanks. Yes, it casts Bindga as a spell, separate from its TP attacks. It may have other spells too, but that's the only one I saw it use today. All right. Some people were claiming that Bindga had Hate Reset. I'm not sure why, since Bindga's a spell and not a WS; It may have been that those people missed something other than that that caused it to reset hate, or someone might've just grabbed too much hate from Serket and didn't call the behavior correctly. Because of this, I had thought that it was actually a special like "Cold Breath" and it followed Serket's pattern of "same special but meaner." Heh. I'm going to hedge my bets on the Hate Reset until someone can confirm one way or the other. "Earth Pounder" is two words, "Earthbreaker" is one for some reason. Weird. Fixing. There is no scorpion attack "Poison Breath" as far as I know; just Numbing Breath and Cold Breath. Hmm, better have a look at this, then: category:Scorpions "Poison Sting" isn't listed there either. "One of these things is not like the other..." Can you confirm what's what on that list? --Maledict 18:42, 10 Jan 2006 (PST) Testimonial * Soloable on THF @ 75 - now @ 90 it's a joke - solo`d on THF, DNC and BST allready, haven't tried on other jobs but Serket is so damn easy now... bring antidots - just in case. Fight lasted 10min max :*Soloed as THF99/DNC49 with some difficulty. noteworthy gear was Oynos Knife/Thief's Knife, Brego Helm, and Loki's Kaftan. three ghosts linked partway through the fight and started to cause a minor annoyance with ancient magic, hitting for 150-200. i noted that healing waltz removed curse from a ghost tp move. overall, serket did little damage until it raged, then it was hitting for 100-150. overall accuracy was maybe 15% pre-rage and 25-35% after. bindga was resisted repeatedly, but draw-in makes it impossible to pull to a safer location. overall time was about 45 minutes. * Fairly easy solo as WAR95/DNC47, with 3 wraiths linked the whole fight. Just ignored them and kept beating on Serket. Just kept up defender and retaliation, saved TP for cures, erases and drain samba. * Easy enough solo by THF/DNC 95, aurore gear azoth and thiefs knife. linked 3 wariths whole fught, was able to use bully and SA evisceration whilst holding steps just incase. No major drama, took about 15-20 mins though * Can be duoed by two players at level 95. * Soloable by Dancer at level 95 using White Mage sub and Sigil Refresh for Poisona. Rage Serket's rage time is twenty minutes, not thirty; but correcting that on Roc/Simurgh somehow led to an Edit War, somehow, so I'll just post it here and someone else can edit it in. --Mitsukai-Hawke 04:10, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Just watched a thf solo Serket, took 28 minutes. Rage is not 20, there was no change in his damage dealt or taken at the 20 min mark. --Bekisa 00:08, 30 August 2008 (UTC) After a lot of NIN/DNC solo, I'd say that Serket is raging low and it's starting @20mn. It's a slow progressive rage. --Joelapache 13:28, 7 April 2009 (UTC) -I've solo'd serket many times in my days, as a 75sam/DNC with help from my Lv.70 NPC set to the Soothing Healer job, and I always brought antidotes so as to not waste tp on the near constant poison spam he does with all his tp moves, and It always took me aproximatly 20-25 minutes to kill himnow with the recent update, they changed his Rage, from my understanding and experience he use to BEGIN a gradual Rage after 20 minutes but now they changed it to an imediate rage after 30 min? I'm not entirely sure about that. And it's gonna be a while before this get's confirmed on how exactly the July 09 update changed the rage, but from what I hear in RUmors is that he either Rages faster, or is an imediate rage after some time msot likely 20-30 minutes, which pretty much kills it for solo-ers if it's 20, but kills it for RMT too because they always take about 30 minutes to kill it so gonna be fun snatching it from them at 2% lol. -Dakuu Phoenix Server July 22/09 Well... After a few more kills, observations, and... even a death or two... I'm still not sure when Serket begins raging exactly, I can however conferm that he goes into an over hauled, "YOU WILL DIE!" Rage, Exactly 40 min after being claimed. He was hitting me, a 75 sam/dnc for 400+ dmg, swinging pretty dang fast. So his rage seems to start at 25 at the earlyest, or 30 minutes after being claimed. Dakuu Phoenix 1-31-2010 11:28am True Hearing How is this mob true hearing if it isn't aggressive? It can hear you but it just ignores you? @.@? Mosh-Ifrit 20:08, 30 October 2007 (UTC) he does aggro -- 21:23, 14 December 2007 (UTC) No... no he doesn't. I have a pic somewhere of my 51~DRK standing right in front of an unclaimed Serket. I didn't have sneak on, neither did the rest of my party and he was right next to us. We were worried and thought he did aggro, because the wiki says so, but he didn't aggro at all. --Mosh-Ifrit 00:06, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Serket does NOT aggro, I have a pics of me as a level 48 Warrior in an exp party in 2004 where he popped and everyone stood around it without sneak/invis and never aggroed anyone. --InspectorGadget 06:57, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Sandworm Version used these moves: *Graviga(used this one a LOT but seems like -25% speed only), Bindga *Earthbreaker, Venom Sting, Venom Storm *Evasion (gave it Evasion Boost, and dispel removed it) Dropped harness and tathlum only, gave 16ppl 44exp (so it was lvl 83) --Xjam 11:57, 17 June 2008 (UTC) killed it again easily (and fast) with 13ppl: PLD/NIN x3, BLMx3, SMNx2, RDMx2, BRD, WHM, THF. don't remember how much exp it gave :( same 2 drops --Xjam 16:37, 20 June 2008 (UTC) http://img402.imageshack.us/my.php?image=img20080613014058cd5.jpg Removing the next to Serket Ring. --Futan 10:55, 22 June 2008 (UTC) I think it seems a little misleading to say this mob, along with the 2 other present-day counterparts, are "immediately raged." If they are ~83, wouldn't they naturally be stronger than their counterparts? Do these mobs actually rage after a certain period of time? --Docstu 14:28, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I killed the Serket in Sandworm many many times. I want to really know does it really drop Serket ring. I'm asking this because I never seen it drop and neither have any of my LS members and it is posted that it does with many other drops I never seen drop before. --User:Yamiomi 1 Feb. 2010 *Easily killed by 3: Rdm/sch, Nin/war, Smn/whm at level 90. Nin tank, smn DD, and Rdm heal/enfeeble. I only had to cure the nin a few times, kept (fully merited) para2 and slow2 on NM at all times. Also used blind and Addle. Easy fight but takes a while. Like 10min. Dropped harness and tathlum, nothing else (not that i wanted it too). -Defiledsickness Feb, 2011 *D-boxed THF95/NIN + WHM95/RDM Pretty easy fight, allways keep shadows up, make sure the WHM poisona very fast and it is win. The mob wasnt even debuffed, he just couldn't hit the THF.--Emmia - Valefor 11:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) *Solo BST/NIN @99 Very easy fight. Sandworm popped after a campaign battle in Meriph so I hurried back to Sandy S, changed to BST and only grabbed a couple reward pieces and two -pdt axes, then went back to Meriph, killed Sandworm and was transported to Ghoyu's Reverie to fight Serket. Used maybe 7-8 Thetas and just waited for Falcorr to kill it. Roundel Earring Id like to see picture proof of the roundel earring drop. Only been 1 report of it and no pic nor anyone wearing it on ls community? calling false on it atm :/ --Aikar 07:19, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Draw In Claimed Serket again for second day in a row. But lvl 60 BRD helping with march x2 so we had to pull away from aggro. THF used flee to pull it near camp @ stairs (silly I know, everyone has ToD now), and it used Draw In. Maybe should be noted on page that it has that. --Aneu 20:28, 31 March 2009 (UTC) What I've found from experience is that Serket does indeed have Draw In, but it's only to keep it from being pulled upstairs. I've ran around with him all over the place down there before, and he never Drew me In untill I tried pulling him up those stairs, so Yes he has Draw In but only to keep ppl from pulling him upstairs, which is pretty funny, lol. -Dakuu, Phoenix Server July 22/09 Further confirming the fact that he has Draw in, someone claimed serket, dissengaged, I got it, I lost hate when I got hit with stasis (because it's a hate reset move) serket chassed the previous people, I dissengaged, lost claim, they got it, (point of telling you that being, both their group and myself had hate on it) so when I saw them start dieing I ran upstairs, was going to zone, I was about half way up there, all ready passed the stairs and doging holes form falling back down when outa no where BAM!!! draw in, back downstars right in his face. >:P Dakuu Phoenix 1-31-2010 11:12am 5-14-2011 - SE moved Serket to (I-8) - the room with a few old mobs. The fight itself was easy @ 75 and easier @ 90 but the new position sucks. Tried to pull it to a wall but Draw In even @ 5´ - try to stay in white HP - the ghosts aggro on sound and low hp and they love to cast Freeze or sth like that... Had to kill 3 Wraith during the fight cause it's nearly impossible to stay away from them. I was on THF90/DNC45 - wasn't prepared but /DNC ruled - stun all AMs of the Wraith lol. Changed Repop Time I believe they quietly changed his respawn, I killed at 6:30 am, logged out, and he was waiting for me when I logged in at 3:45pm the same day which puts his window at less than 12 hours now. Never edited talk page, hope I did this right. --Malchior (talk) 21:05, January 7, 2014 (UTC)